pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella's Impossible Mission
Isabella Garcia Shapiro brushed her raven black hair until it curved under just right. She hadn't changed much in the past three years. She still loved pink, except now she wore a pink tube top and purple leggings, with her old purple belt over top of her shirt.She still wore a pink bow, and doubted she ever wouldn't- phineas had given her a smaller one with a little glitter for her birthday last year, and she treasured it. After getting dressed, she checked her reflection. Everything had to be perfect.EVERYTHING. today was the day she was finally going to confess her feelings to phineas flynn.And she was about to explode. What would he say?what would happen?How would he feel...in return? She nevously wobbled across the street to see what project they were building building today. Phineas's POV(thoughts) I sat in the backyard, under my favorite oak tree.Ferb and dad had gone of to England for dad's high school reunion.So now I was waiting for Isabella. She always gave me inspiration. i don't know what was that gave me ideas,maybe it was her eyes. her deep, beautifu- wait a minute, phineas flynn! she's your best friend!Your PRETTY best friend. Your VERY pretty...."Stop it, stop it, stop it, FOCUS!!!She's your-" I stopped himself short and blushed when i realized isabella was standing there, staring."Phineas...Whatcha doin'...?" she said in a bit of a weirded-out sort of tone. "Nothing!why do ask?I mean...Hi Isabella!I wasn't saying...NOTHING!!!That was a weird thing to ask! I mean, I love it when you ask me that, I mean, I love anything you say, it's just that makes me feel especially happy.... NO!!!wait!!!that's not what I meant!!I mean-" Isabella cut him off."phineas.you're babbling." She turned red. I wonder why. so I asked.Worst.mistake.of my life."Isabella, why are you blushing? It's not that hot out!" she glared at me. Something inside isabella snapped."WHY? WHY am I blushing?I don't know Phineas.Maybe I turn red when people don't notice OBVIOUS things! I don't know.you should know by now, but wait, you DON'T." She looked down at me angrily. I can't believe she just said that to me.I'm about to cry. She paled and her expression softened . She covered her mouth when she saw my watery eyes. "Phineas. Oh my god...I'm so sorry..." she said, kneeling down next to me.She starts crying."phineas...I'm so sorry..." she hid her face in her hands. I suddenly feel guilty for making her cry. So I hug her.At first she stays stiff, but then she leans into my shoulder and sobs even harder. Isabella's POV I MADE PHINEAS CRY!! i felt so bad...so i cried...and HE HUGGED ME.and he doesn't care that i almost made him cry.He keeps whispering "it's okay, isabella..."over and over again in my ear.Normally I'd be so ecstatic I'd have jumped up and joyously shouted "OMG!" a hundred times. but I stay like this. and cry until I can't any more. He leans out and looks at me."Isabella. It's okay. your my...Best friend.I can forgive you for anything." he smiled at me, and it was full of sympathy...and caring...and something else that I know is impossible. Love. He's looking at me LOVINGLY.Oh.my. gosh. So either way, He's still frozen in that position, scanning my face, when his eyes grow wide and he stands up, wobbily, and says, "Well...let's get on with the..ehrm...project...ok?"Then runs inside faster than humanly possible. Phineas's POV I'm. a. WIMP.a wimp, I SAY! So im hugging isabella, when i look into her eyes, and scan her flawless features, and BAM, in pops this random voice in my head that screams, "YOU LOVE HER!" so i think it over, telling that(my?) voice to shut the heck up, and i start to thinks it's right, when i chicken out get all nervous(WHAT?me, NERVOUS??oi.you see what girls can suddenly do to me?ack.)and run inside after some random excuse about a project. I am a love failure. um...OK.Now that that is covered...I'd better come up with something. I ...really don't know. Just then, I heard a knock at my door."phin? what's up? doin' anything bust-worthy?" my older sister said as she came in, smiling at her little joke.(she gave up busting last summer). I roll my eyes. "no, I'm just really confused. why do girls have to be so....frustrating?" I sigh, resting my head on my hands. Isabella's POV I walk inside, and I decide to go check on phineas to see what's taking him so long, and as im about to twist the doornob, I freeze. "no, I'm just really confused. why do girls have to be so....frustrating?" I heard phineas say from inside. I peak through perry's pet door(no door yet, just an Isabella head sized hole) And i peer through, careful not to stick to much of me out in the open. Phineas is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, candace by his side. "Phineas, what do you mean?" Phineas looks up at her. " I mean ISABELLA!! She's always been my best friend. but lately, I...just don't know anymore." phineas had thrown his arms straight up, obviously flustered, ten just sinks back to his previous position. "How do...you feel about her?" at this, I turn and start to leave. I know what he's going to say. And I don't think my heart can take it. but i stop short when I hear his voice again, despite the urge to run off crying."I.. i think," this is where I take one more step towards my freedom from this awful place his words were beggining to bring me. " I love her." at these words, my heart leaps, and I throw open the door. Phineas looks up, startled. "isabella! Umm... I was just talking to candace.... I mean..." he began to realize I'd already been there and heard something. "what did you hear?" he stood up, blushing and scratching his ear. Candace slipped out of the room slyly, snickering silently to herself. " all of it, every last word. and just for the record, I... love you too. " i said. blushing wildly and turning to leave, only to be stopped by a large hand and warm lips. he released me. (aww, man.) And...faint time. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works